Talk:Skahnowa
Testimonials * quick tip if u the partys whm and u spawning this have shadows other wise u could find u loseing your item to being instantly petrified and your party being wiped Heimdall77 04:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) * Resistance to Slow. Fought Skahnowa three times this evening as BRD/WHM THF/NIN RDM/WHM and all three times we could not stick Slow II or Carnage Elegy even on a Scission magic burst. NM may be immune to Slow, or we could have just had very bad luck. Has anyone else noticed this? --Eidolonom 05:38, 31 July 2009 * Unsuccessful solo as a NIN/DNC, possible duo with a job that can haste to bring utsusemi recast timers down. geared this run for evasion, with 294 evasion skill +46 evasion and failed. Skahnowa had a 100% hit-rate. --User:Angrykitty * Duo'ed this NM with a 75 SAM/NIN and myself as 68RDM/BLM. * Solo'd as SAM/NIN with relative ease. Meditated/TPed up to 300 TP, used Sekkanoki and spawned the NM with the plan to create 2 Light SCs. Y->G->2-hour->K, Y-> dead NM. So long as the mob doesn't spawn with additional effect: Petrification this should be a easily burnable solo to a competent and well-geared SAM. Clearing mobs around the parchment if attempting to solo should go without saying. * Fought the NM twice in a row, and was easy as pie. I casted enfeebles on it right when it spawned and it stayed paralyzed and slowed throughout the entire 2-3 minute fight. Only had to dispel him once. Sam was able to kill it w/o any difficulty with 5 hits of his Hagun. I only had to cure him twice. * SAM traded his Weskit and got Resist Silence+2 * I got Magic Accuracy+1 on my Blue Cape+1 (I feel like I got jipped T_T) --Rinoastar 21:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'ed with ease as 75PLD/NIN and 75WHM/BLM. The first pop it had TP-Drain on its melee attacks. Wasn't a hard fight, even melee'd on WHM using Hexa-Strike to help whittle its HP down. On the second pop he appeared with En-blizzard but was pretty much again an easy fight, more so this time since the PLD could ws more often. FFXI-Revenant 10:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as 75PLD/DNC and 75PLD/NIN both work, but dnc is advised cause this NM additional effect: Drain MP/HP at the same time or alternate. Easy fight with no danger, Haubergeon +1 augmented with resist petrify +2 (atleast it wasn't nerfed, all i can say for now.) GL. * Did this fight as rdm/nin without any complications. Did melee and bio 3 dot relatively easy fight. He did not have any enspell damage against me I fought on windsday. I traded Warwolf belt and got +3mnd added to it. Elpolloloco 12:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Killed by DRG/BLU, BLU/NIN and BST/WHM very easily. No real danger. Drg won "Resist bind" on his Mighty lance. Shivaeyes 16:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Tried this earlier as PLD/DNC. He had a VERY strong En-curse affect-took me down to less than half hp-. I didn't last long. If it wasn't for that, would have been easy.Bad Luck.Giichi Hiro 19:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd by 71WHM 75SAM, Had bad luck got sam petrified at start of fight, then WHM no more than 15 sec later. Recieved +3 Resist Paralyze to a Hachiman Domaru. It did use Head Butt and had an Add effect of Petrification. Zigerus 21:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Wiped RDM/PLD.. En-Aspir sucked me dry (15~40 add per slog), no enfeebles landed besides Paralyze from my Ice Spikes. Got it to around 50% before I hit the sand, I'll go for a rematch in the coming days on my PLD or somesuch. Dawezy 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * To follow up on my previous comment, came back on SAM/NIN with a BLU/NIN friend.. used 2hr and I personally got the turtle down to around 3% before it killed me, my BLU bud got the last hit in. Ada had En-Water and was intimidating both of us. Dawezy 02:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Trio wiped MNK/DNC BLU/NIN PLD/DNC. Had uber-strong paralysis on attacks. Almost 100% of attacks/abilities got paralyzed. Also had ice spikes that made it worse. Could not melee it. PLD couldn't heal. MNK couldn't use abilities. BLU couldn't use abilities. * Soloed as NIN/DNC, but it was a really hard fight. It attacked really fast and hit hard ( 150+ dmg/hit). Shadows were gone before I noticed. Hojo was resisted all times, but Kurayami and Jubaku landed. I was barely evading anything even with 90 agi, 37eva, 297 eva skill, Kurayami and Acc down from Blade Kamu. Luckily, he was only having an en-blind effect that wasn't too annoying. Oulan 23:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Took advice from the "Solo as SAM/NIN" on the page, was EXTREMELY easy, I didn't bother 2houring or trying to make Light, I did 3 gekkos all 1k+ which took it down to 25%, in which my friend who was also SAM/NIN did 2 more gekkos to finish it off, had around 4.5~>5k HP. Could probably do it with a Icarous Wing and doing 4 Gekkos or Making Light. --Siion 10:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ** PS to add onto that, tried a second time and spawned with Drain TP, whiped as It took off 2 of my 2hr WS's and my Mediate was being taken off me. 100% Impossible to solo if en-drain tp is on Monster. Out of all the things it could of had, it had to have the 1 thing to ruin me....--Siion 13:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ---- * 75SAM/NIN and 75WHM/BLM did this twice. First time (mine) had en-petrify, got INT+3 AGI-2 MND-2 on Igquira Weskit. Second one (sam`s) had en-poison doing 25 a tic, got STR+5 and some unspecified negative stats to VIT and AGI on Errant Hpl. --Lurkakitty 07:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Not very experienced RDM75/NIN37 lost to this one today . Hits hard and has a 500ish damage breath called earth breath or something. --Nunzio81 17:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd this on 75DRG/37BLU today. Was a somewhat difficult fight as my spells for HB's were getting interrupted more often starting when NM was at about 25%. Was fairly easy going before that. Had to Super Jump and let wyvern tank for a few seconds to ensure safe recovery. Was hitting for about 140ish + 20~30 en-thunder without cocoon up. Decided to only trade gil and use this as a "trail run" instead of risking loosing any equip as I watched a PLD/NIN before me wipe. -- Tigerhawk 18:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as SAM/NIN with 2hr. Killed it with a combo of Tachi: Rana to Tachi: Gekko x2 for 2x Darkness SC and it died. Did it another day and the NM spawned with what seems to be a - damage or just really high def. To compare, my WSs were doing 1k+ the day before as where today it only did 400-500. * Solo'd easily on SCH75/RDM37. Skahnowa popped with some kind of insane damage reduction on most nukes. Resorted to Bio II, Noctohelix and Drain (darkness-based spells hit for acceptable damage) while Gravity/Bind kiting it. SKudo 03:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd SAM75/NIN37 and SCH75/RDM37 without problems. Had fun moment, when MBing into Light with Thunder IV to heal it from 10%-ish back to 30%+. SKudo 03:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * I went as a 75drg/sch (for healing breath) and a 60rdm/whm for backup healing. popped him and he had en-paralyze, that paralyze was almost a 100% proc rate...got wiped will try again soon, hopefully not get a bad en- Krisu 02:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Tried as 75 Thf/Nin. Lost quickly. Have Eva 297 plus other non-skill eva gear and he never missed me. Hit for 149-195, enthunder for 24-27. Seems to have spawned with enthunder, high def and acc. --Tsuzee * to reply to the people that keep posting that this fight is "impossible" to solo as a SAM if the mob has TP drain additional effect...that's a ridiculous statement, try coming equipped as a sam/nin, or sam/war with third eye on from the start, start the fight with kasha & yukikaze so that it has less chance of hitting you since it will be blind and paralyzed, I killed this mob as sam/war in 10~ seconds, it attacked 3 times, 2 absorbed by 2hr and 1 hit...that's right, it got off 3 attacks in the time it took to do 4 ws's, and all but 1 of them was absorbed by third eye, the 1 that hit proc'd tp drain, but I still had more than enough to get the 4th ws off, you will kill it before it wipes your shadows/third eye if you are paying attention at all...if I were to come as a SAM/NIN I could solo this mob without 2hr even if it did have tp drain up, because it couldn't hit me...newb sam's get some skills correction: I said absorbed by 2hr, meant third eye obviously ;p angry about the unskilled sam's making ridiculous claims * Not impossible to solo on Sam, but I will say that it depends on how it spawns. Just tried to solo on sam (3 successful times on rdm) and it popped with high def, en-thunder, hitting fast and hard, 450 a hit when 3rd eye went down. The day before in popped with en-slow, low def, and died in 4 ws's. * Did this today 3 times. The third one spawned with Ice Spikes as well as Enwater. --Lurkakitty 21:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) * Just solod this on SAM/NIN with no problems used 2hr, traded Igqira Weskit got INT+4 happy days! * Done this a few times now. Been duoing DNC/NIN with any other job(s) that want to come out and help. Only time that was a bit scary was when it spawned with enpetrify. First attempt got an Igqira Weskit with STR+3, sold this one. Second attempt, INT+6. Needless to say I was pretty pleased with that one. I'm now trying to augment a Corsair's Gun for Quickdraw, as the Succor to the Sidhe Corsair weapon is useless. So far just got rubbish though. First: wind and water resist (don't remember how much). Second: str+1 agi-1 dex-1. Third: int+1 mnd-1 chr-1 ice+10 water+7. Fourth: HP-13 MP+13 CHR+1 dark+7. Going to keep trying until I get at least 1 AGI or 1 MAB. Xjiao 10:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Possible Augments Adaman Cuisses ~ Resist Silence+2 Ajari Necklace ~ MP+7 AGI-1 INT-1 CHR+2 Amemet Mantle ~ MND+1 +4 Aquilo's Staff - Magic_Attack_Bonus+4, Darksday, 08/06/09 Arakan Samue ~ MND+3 -Waning Crescent (39%), Firesday Arete Del Sol ~ +14 Beak Necklace - VIT+1 Chivalrous Chain ~ INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 Dark_Magic_Skill+1 Chivalrous Chain ~ STR-1 DEX-1 Company Sword ~ STR-1 AGI-1 VIT+1 +4 Coral Earring ~ STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 Coral Earring ~ +15 Magic_Attack_Bonus+2 Coral Earring ~ +15 +15 Coral Earring ~ +11 Dance Shoes ~ +10 Resist Diamond Ring ~ +12 Dragon Harness ~ MP recovered while healing +1 Dusk Gloves ~ +12 Dusk Gloves ~ STR-1 INT+1 MND-1 Errant Cuffs ~ Resist Stun+1 Errant Houppelande ~ +20 Errant Houppelande ~ VIT+4 Errant Houppelande ~ Resist Charm+2 Errant Houppelande ~ Magic Attack Bonus+1 Errant Pigaches ~ +7 Errant Slops ~ +18 Errant Slops ~ Magic Accuracy+1 -New Moon 6% Lightsday 16:05 Errant Slops ~ MP +19 Fang Earring ~ VIT+1 Forager's Mantle ~ AGI-2 INT+2 MND-1 Hachiman Domaru ~ DEX+2 Hierarch Belt ~ Enmity-1 Igqira Weskit ~ INT+2~6 Igqira Weskit ~ AGI+2 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Poison +1 Igqira Weskit ~ Enemy Critical Hit Rate -1 Igqira Weskit ~ Magic Accuracy +2 Igqira Weskit ~ Magic Critical Hit Rate +4~5 Igqira Weskit ~ Magic Defense +1 Igqira Weskit ~ MP +33 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Charm +2 Igqira Weskit ~ Resist Silence+1 Igqira Weskit ~ +19 Igqira Weskit ~ +18 Igqira Weskit ~ +21 Light Staff ~ Resist Charm+1 Koenig Shield ~ +2 Resist Slow+2 Magic Cuisses ~ +1 Martial Anelace ~ DEX-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 +1 Martial Scythe ~ +7 Magical Accuracy+1 Narasimha's Vest ~ VIT+1 Noble's Tunic ~ Resist Gravity+2 Palmerin's Shield ~ Resist Poison+2 Resist Petrify+2 Palmerin's Shield ~ STR+2 Potent Belt ~ MND+1 Ruby Ring ~ STR-1 VIT+1 AGI-1 +12 Ruby Ring ~ INT+4 +13 Snow Ring - HP-14 MP+14 Thalassocrat ~ DEX+1 Thalassocrat ~ Elemental Magic skill +1 Warwolf Belt ~ INT-1 MND+2 CHR-1 Warwolf Belt ~ HP -13 MP +13 Warwolf Belt ~ +15 Warwolf Belt ~ AGI +3 +14 Warwolf Belt ~ +15